User talk:Numbuhthreefan
Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, Numbuhthreefan! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. To test out editing, do NOT test it out on articles. Instead, use the Sandbox! Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Namely the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. Also, it would be great if you set your . We here at the CPW encourage creative ideas. See this. We also kindly ask you to read our policy before editing, to avoid any blocks and to be aware of our policies. Thank you. You can introduce yourself and make some new friends at the Community Suite. For further help, Be sure to visit . And remember, we encourage your edits! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! Have a blast! Numbuh3 Hi! I love puffles! =D --Lily 8789talk10px 13:51, December 14, 2009 (UTC) club penguin wow you like club penguin too how about some time we hook up on club penguin k--User:Bongo9911 Okey! Eeeeeeeeeeeee!--N3I'm a KND, EEE, i dunno I dont know... but we can see in the next catalog. It is around the corner! -- ''Me'' TALKVideos!BLOG 00:20, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Hey! I go to The KND wiki, too!Daisy13103 Wait, what did you say? 03:11, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Puffle Party! SURE! Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!--N3I'm a KND, EEE, Check this out Check out this puffle picture I made.--N3♥My Talk♥|♥ ♥ Hi Hey! Have u been to the Penguin Play awards yet? Gogoriki1 03:24, March 20, 2010 (UTC) I didn't know that,thanks for telling me! Did you find the blue sparkle hat in the catalog? Gogoriki1 03:35, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Hello! If you like to join my HQ Click the Link Below. Other wise ignore this message if it is buging you. PSA HQ Friscopolice. 19:51, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Hello how are ya? Freaky Name. Anyway, hey how r ya? i play clubpenguin im stil a kid im 9 years old Please Vote